Soul Society
Card List Common C1 Kisuke Urahara C2 Chad - Determined Friend C3 Ganju - Self-Proclaimed #1 Soul Reaper Hater of West Rukon C4 Ganju - Self-Proclaimed Deep-Red Bullet of West Rukon C5 Ganju's Henchmen - Boar Riders C6 Hanataro - Dazed and Confused C7 Ikkaku - Overconfident C8 Izuru - Helpful Advisor C9 Jidanbo - Opening the Gate C10 Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko - Stern Spectators C11 Kukaku - Inventor C12 Renji - Lashing Out C13 Renji - Young Thief C14 Rukia - Patiently Waiting C15 Soul Reaper Gang - Ready To Fight C16 Tessai - Overjoyed C17 Uryu - Confident Quincy C18 Village Elder - Concerned C19 Yoruichi - Adorable C20 Yumichika - Tired of Running C21 First Aid Kit C22 Fujikujaku C23 Healing Ointment C24 Hozukimaru C25 Quincy Glove C26 Rice Balls C27 Tsunzakigarasu C28 Damaged Training Facility C29 Hanging Dog C30 Hokuto Gate C31 Kukaku's House C32 Squad 4 Treatment Station C33 West Rukon District C34 Calling All Captains C35 Costume Change C36 Expert Medical Attention C37 Healing C38 Right in the Eye C39 Taking Hostages C40 Body Energy C41 Mind Energy C42 Spirit Energy Uncommon U43 Kenpachi Zaraki U44 Renji Abarai U45 Chad - Watching Your Back U46 Ganju - Battle-Worn U47 Ganju's Henchmen - Emotionally Attached U48 Gin - Under Interrogation U49 Hanataro - Ready For Sweeping U50 Ichigo - Flabbergasted U51 Ikkaku - Inviting an Attack U52 Ikkaku - Lucky Dance U53 Jidanbo - Hokuto Gatekeeper U54 Kisuke - Zanpaku-to Wielder U55 Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko - Pairs Cheerleading U56 Kukaku - Unexpected Collaborator U57 Momo - Worried Friend U58 Orihime - Motivating U59 Renji - Eager To Fight U60 Rukia - Child Prodigy U61 Rukia - Younger Self U62 Soul Reaper Academy Teacher - Mentor U63 Soul Reaper Gang - Goofing Off U64 Uryu - New Outfit U65 Yoruichi - Knowledgeable U66 Yumichika - In Flight U67 Hollow Mask U68 Map of the Seireitei U69 Reishu Kaku U70 Classroom U71 Senkaimon U72 Sewers U73 Escaping the Horde U74 Low Blow U75 Rest and Relaxation U76 Shoot to Kill U77 The Chase is On U78 Timely Retreat Rare R79 Byakuya Kuchiki R80 Bonnie - Dominant Boar R81 Chad - Checking Out the Scenery R82 Ganju - Squaring Off R83 Gin - Playful Obstacle R84 Gin - Surprise Visitor R85 Hanataro - Timid Acquaintance R86 Ichigo - Injured R87 Isshin - Proud Father R88 Jirobo - 4th Seat of Squad 7 R89 Jirobo - Imposing Soul Reaper R90 Kenpachi - Lead Astray R91 Kukaku - Enraged R92 Orihime - Attack Readied R93 Renji - Determined R94 Rukia - Soul Reaper Academy Student R95 Sosuke - Concerned R96 Toshiro - Impressionable R97 Uryu - Without Patience R98 Yachiru - Onlooker R99 Benihime R100 Hyorinmaru R101 The One-and-Only Original Kukaku-Brand Chili-Pepper Smoke Bomb With Bloody Tears Effect! R102 Flower Crane Cannon R103 Seireitei Alley R104 Beating Yourself R105 Eavesdropping R106 Solemn Escort R107 Splitting Up R108 Unbelievable Ultra Rare UR109 Kisuke - Vision of the Past UR110 Utter Destruction Subset SSB1 Isane - Squad 4 Lieutenant SSB2 Retsu - Squad 4 Captain SSB3 Squad 4 at Your Service SSB4 Rangiku - Squad 10 Lieutenant SSB5 Toshiro - Squad 10 Captain SSB6 Squad 10 Ready For Action SSB7 Yachiru - Squad 11 Lieutenant SSB8 Kenpachi - Squad 11 Captain SSB9 Squad 11 Gang's All Here SSB10 Unnamed Zanpaku-to Category:Card Sets